Akatsuki Switch
by VampireKitty-chan
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki get trapped into each other's bodies? And it's all because Tobi wanted ice cream! VERY FUNNY! Possible couple.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki get trapped into each other's bodies and all because Tobi wanted ice cream! VERY FUNNY! Possible couple.

**Akatsuki Switch**

**Chapter one:**

"Senpaiiiii, Tobi wants ice cream!" Tobi whined to Deidara as the whole Akatsuki gang reached the Water village.

"TOBI SHUT UP!" Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu shouted. Tobi pouted.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"All of you shut up and get into your disguises now, we're nearing the village," Itachi said in a monotone. There were a few grumbles before you heard 7 "poofs".

"I still don't get why we have to wear these. I mean Tobi's the only one who actually likes wearing these!" Deidara and Hidan complained at the same time.

"Hn, stop your nagging," Itachi replied

"WE'RE FUCKING BUNNYS!" Hidan and Deidara shouted again.

"As long as we get paid it's fine," Kakuzu commented.

"This is the only way in. Bunnies are special to these villagers so they run around freely," Kisame said as he followed are more like hopped after Itachi. Deidara and Hidan grumbled rather unwillingly followed.

* * *

**In the village . . .**

"WOAH, THIS PLACE IS FULL OF FUCKING BUNNIES!" Deidara shouted.

"What part of 'They run round freely' didn't you get?" Kisame asked annoyed at Deidara's stupidity.

"Er, guys . . . Where's Tobi?" Zetsu asked as he couldn't spot the good bunny. The gang stared at Zetsu in disbelief.

"OH SHIT!"

**Where Tobi is . . .**

Tobi followed his nose to where that sweet smell was coming from, the sweet smell of ice cream! Finally he reached the place where he was looking for. Near a pond under a stream, was a girl about 8 years old, short green hair reaching to her shoulders, brown eyes and wearing some jeans and a short sleeved black shirt.

"ICE CREAM!" Tobi shouted and hopped as fast as his bunny legs would take him.

Once he reached the girl, he pounced onto the ice cream and started gobbling it up.

"TOBI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Deidara shouted as he and the rest of the gang reached him. The girl stared at them and then the ice cream.

**Girl's Point of view . . .**

I watched the seven oddly coloured bunnies hop to me then looked back at my ice cream and the orange bunny that had now eaten all of it.

My eyes started to water. Why did the bunny steal my ice cream?

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and sobbed. The bunnies flinched and looked at each other as if I was crazy.

Suddenly my sadness turned into anger and I plain right screamed. For some reason the moment I turned angry, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. I screamed again and pointed at all seven bunnies and before any of them could do anything, lightning struck them and there was a gigantic white light. After that the bunnies blacked out.

* * *

**Akatsuki's point of view . . .**

"Ugh . . ." They all moaned as their blurry vision started to clear. They were in a cave. They saw the girl who had screamed and cried hunched up staring at them, eyes wide.

They then turned to face each other and you know, who wouldn't scream like old grannies because they're staring at themselves. The girl yelped in fright and hid behind a rock which was quite small.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Hidan yelled as he stared at himself.

"WHY THE HELL AM I LOOKING INTO ONE HOLE!"

"Tobi feels weird, but Tobi is a good boy."

"WHERE'S MY SWORD!"

"WHERE'S MY MONEY!"

"Why don't I feel my other side?"

"Shut up all of you," hissed Itachi's voice.

The girl was now staring at them with both an amused and scared expression.

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Deidara's voice sounded in disbelief and utter annoyance.

"Oi girl, say bloody something already, will ya?" came Kakuzu's voice.

The girl lost her expression and her bottom lip started trembling.

"Now look what you did!" Came Deidara's annoyed voice.

"Right. I bet she's trembling because she keeps on hearing your crappy voice!" Kakuzu argued back.

"WWAAAHHHHH!"The girl started sobbing again.

After five minutes of waiting for her to stop . . . She didn't.

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT HER UP?" Deidara shouted at none in particular.

Hearing this, the girl wailed louder now.

"Shut up and let's see who's who. Let's start with me. I'm in Zetsu's body," Itachi said emotionless.

"I'm in Kisame-sans body," Zetsu said.

"I'm in Kakuzu's bloody body but hey, I got lots of cash in my pockets so it's not half bad but I want my sword back now," Kisame said in a half annoyed, half amused voice, looking at the thick pile of cash in his pockets.

"I'm in Blondie's body and Kisame, GIVE BACK MY MONEY, YOU BASTARD!" Kakuzu screamed which meant that the girl started wailing again.

"I'm in Tobi's body." Deidara said bluntly. Hidan burst into laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN!"

"Tobi is being a good boy in Hidan-senpai's body."

"Er, I'm in Itachi's body." Hidan's face or rather Itachi's face paled as he realised what Tobi just said.

"HAH! At least I don't have _him _in my body." Deidara snorted.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO MAKE HIM PREY FOR JASHIN WITH _**HIM**_!" Hidan cried desperately.

After that, they heard a giggle. They all turned to see the tear stained girl giggling at the little scene in front of her.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. When she screamed and sobbed and pointed at us and then the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed and us changing bodies, was because of _her_?"Deidara said disbelief.

"Well, since we're here and not in our own bodies, then yes, I think we are able to say the answer is a clear yes." Itachi said.

"Well, who is she?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"Well, why you don't ask her," Kisame said sarcastically.

"Fine I will. Hey girly, what's your name?" Hidan asked, expecting an answer.

The girl continued to smile at them.

"Oi, girly!"

"Don't shout or she'll cry again. We'll just have to wait," Itachi said.

She giggled again. Suddenly she walked up to Deidara's body and started playing with his hair.

"Hey what is she doing to my hair? Oi Kakuzu, get my body away from her NOW!" Deidara demanded panicking.

"No way Blondie. Besides, hopefully she'll give this body a proper haircut so I can actually be stuck in a body that at least looks like a man and not a Barbie doll!" Kakuzu snickered.

Deidara boiled in anger then lunged for his own body. Hey what the heck, it wasn't him in there but Kakuzu, so he was safe for trying to strangle his own body with someone else's soul in it. Simple.

After five minutes, they were still strangling each other. The girl looked at them bluntly as if her teddy bear had been taken away from her.

Her lips finally started to tremble and her eyes started to water and once again she started to wail.

This seemed to frustrate Deidara more as he approached her and held out his hand ready to smack her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH, THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed at her and was ready to slap her when . . .

"Get your filthy hands away from her, you baka!" A woman around 50 hissed at Deidara and swatted it away from the girl.

Deidara looked at woman in front of him, she had black curly hair that was up in a bun and had a few grey hairs. Her eyes were a misty blue colour and she wore some jeans and a red jersey.

She picked up the girl and started smoothing down the girl's hair and whispered stuff to her.

After Deidara had calmed down and had waited 15 minutes, he had to ask the question.

"What's her name?"

The woman glared at him but thankfully the kid stopped crying.

"Why should I tell someone like you?" She snarled.

Deidara shrugged. The woman looked at the rest.

"You should leave," she said in a slightly calmer voice.

"We can't. We have to change back to our own bodies." Kisame said politely as he saw how she snarled at Deidara and knew that her anger towards Deidara was only minor so he didn't want to be in her black book.

She scowled but then looked at Itachi.

"Well let me tell you this. If the chances of you getting your bodies swapped are 100%, then the chances of you changing back would be -150%."

They stared at her ,then the child, then back to her.

"And why is that?" Hidan said in frustration.

"Because the only way to change back to go through a life and death situation and it's much worse than you thugs have ever gone through," she started snarling again.

* * *

**Author's chat: **

**VampireKitty-chan: Well since my names so long I'll just shorten it to Kitty-chan. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first chappy isn't really that funny but that's because I had to introduce the whole story but believe me that later chapters are gonna be MUCH better! Oh just to say when their speaking I'll be saying who's speaking but not . . . how to explain this err . . . right for example I will be saying who's talking but not in which body they are. Man that took long to think of. I'm really bad at explaining so if anyone's still confused just remember who's in who's body:**

Itachi-Zetsu

Zetsu-Kisame

Kisame-Kakuzu

Kakuzu-Deidara

Deidara-Tobi

Tobi-Hidan

Hidan-Itachi

**Please review and continue reading as this is my second fanfic and my first went really bad because the only people who reviewed was my bro(twice) and my sis (twice) so I really didn't know what was wrong so plz, plz review and tell me if there's something wrong with fic! =)**

**Oh and my old name was VampireOtaku-chan and as I said earlier my name's right now VampireKitty-chan. =D**

**Thank u!**


	2. Chapter 2 Itachi's other self?

**Chapter 2: Our **_**Little**_** journey and Itachi's another man!**

Itachi's POV

Chaos, complete chaos was the word. And this was supposed to be one short mission to the water village but no. Tobi had to ruin it because he has a sweet tooth.

I sighed as the shouting continued and the girl wailed. The girl's name as they have learnt from the old woman, whose name was Ai, that the kid's name was Kiki. I sighed as I remembered the night before.

_Flashback:_

_Because the only way to change back is to go through a life and death situation and it's much worse than you thugs have ever gone through," she started snarling again._

"_It doesn't matter, we need to change back so . . . " Kisame began but stopped as the old lady gave him a "Shut the hell up already" look._

"_You don't understand, this would take months! Possibly a year or maybe even two!" Old lady said while cuddling the kid._

_Most of the Akatsuki's eyes popped out of their skulls._

"_Why the hell so LONG, hm?" Deidara shouted._

_The old lady glared at Deidara._

"_If you don't shut that hole in your mouth and let me explain, I'll put you out there in the cold freezing rain!" Old lady snapped._

_For the first time the Akatsuki noticed the pounding rain outside. Itachi sighed._

"_Can you explain why it would take such a long amount of time to accomplish this task?" Itachi asked politely._

_The old lady sighed._

"_Seems like I'm not getting rid of you guys. My name's Ai Tetsu, for now please call me Tetsu-sama, -san or -sensei please. Now that you have switched souls, which means you've upset her somehow, that means you have to open up her heart to you. You have to gather 12 Kitsu crystals and each time you come to get one, you will be challenged, sometimes alone, sometimes together." Tetsu-san explained._

_The Akatsuki stared at her. Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched._

"_You mean I have to stay in Blondie's body for possibly a year and more, trying to gather __**crystals**__?" He asked, disbelief and utter annoyance in his voice._

"_Yes," She said bluntly._

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING (HM)!" Most of the Akatsuki yelled and fell on their face._

_Tetsu-san raised her eyebrows._

"_Well if you don't want to do it, that's fine as it saves me the trouble of going with you," Tetsu-san shrugged._

"_Tetsu-san, you would be coming with us?" Zetsu asked._

"_Just to observe, there is no way I would be leaving my baby in your hands!" Tetsu-san said in ultimate surprise at the thought._

"_Wait, so you're her mother, hm?" Deidara asked getting of his face. _

_Tetsu-san's vein popped out on her forehead._

"_Deidara, shut up and let's hear more about this task," Itachi said, annoyed. _

"_I only know where the first crystal is, from there we will be getting clues to the next one, remember there's always a challenge to get the crystal and if you fail it then . . . you have to wait 2 weeks before being able to try again." Tetsu-san finally finished._

"_Well that clear's that all up, we will leave first thing tomorrow but for now we have to finish our mission and tell Pein about the delay," Itachi commanded._

_Deidara snorted._

"_More like from our little nightmare, hm."_

_Tetsu-san put down the kid and patted her head._

"_I will only help if absolutely necessary. By the way, her name's Kiki," and with that she took Kiki's hand and walked deeper into the cave._

"_Kiki huh, hm," Deidara commented._

"_Whatever, lets finish our mission and send a message to Pein about it," Itachi commanded and stood up._

_End of flashback . . ._

But now it was the day of the trip and only 5 minutes into it . . . Deidara and Kakuzu was strangling each other again, Tobi was being way too hyper and apparently wanting to carry Kiki while walking, Kisame was complaining in his ear about not being able to use his sword anymore because of switching souls, Tetsu was screaming that she wouldn't let anyone carry Kiki yet, Hidan was cursing so many colorful words that could deafen them and did I mention he was screaming these out and oh, what do you know Kiki was wailing, laughing and hiccupping!

Itachi soon got lost in his thought . . .

_Why yes, Pein, I would love to go on a mission with some of my team mates that are idiots, why yes, I would like to change into a bunny so I can complete my mission, why yes, I would love to be struck by lightning and get my soul stuck into someone else's body and going on a journey for maybe a year and more with 6 idiots that can't bloody shut up and a wailing brat, of course Pein, I would fucking love to!_

**Jeez, you are annoyed! But come on, don't you think if we dyed the kid's hair black, cut it short and put some boys' clothes on, don't you think she would look like **_**Sasuke-kun?**_

_Who the hell are you?_

**That's so rude! I'm your inner self now back to my question to Sasuke-kun and the kid!**

_Err . . . yeah I guess she would look like Sasuke, but to think I have to be stuck with you for probably more than a year. This. Is. Gonna. Be. __**HELL**__!_

**Correction, once someone's inner self awakens, he/she will never leave the person until maybe they want to. I'm so glad that our soul got stuck into Zetsu's body since that helped me awaken but not that I want to stop our friendly chat but your friends are kind of in a tangle.**

_. Hate. Zetsu!_

I turned to see what my so called inner self pointed out to me.

I stood there as I see all the idiots tangled up together, legs, arms, heads and every other part of their body was tangled up together and next to them I saw Tetsu-san, panting, putting a arm on Kiki as if to protect her, which in my case was what she was doing.

**Akatsuki's POV . . .**

Itachi raised his eyebrows at them, _finally_ taking notice!

"Must I even ask." more of a statement then a question.

"FUCK OFF AND GET US OUT OF THIS NOW, HM!" Deidara yelled at anger.

"No," Itachi stated bluntly.

"Why the FUCK not,(hm)?" Deidara and Hidan yelled together.

"You guys don't fucking shut up. If you want to finish this mission quick enough, I advise that you shut your mouth and just walk."

The group noticed him swearing and took the hint of "Shut that hole in your face".

Itachi untangled them as soon as they nodded and they started walking again except for a quick word to each other which was . . .

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Kakuzu, you will be literally dead if you cut my hair, hm."

"Kisame, once we set camp, you're giving me the rest of my money or ELSE!"

"I miss you, my precious sword."

"I miss my other side."

"I'm in FUCKING trouble with Jashin-sama!"

As they started waking again and really _just_ walking, Tetsu-san quickly walked past Itachi but whispered something quickly to him before she took the lead.

"This isn't a mission . . . Uchiha."

**Time skip to night time . . .**

"Oi, Can we set camp, my legs are killing me, hm!" Deidara whined.

"No, we're staying at one of my friends tonight as Kiki needs a proper place to sleep. It's only another 5 minutes to her place," Tetsu-san explained as she approached a little village.

Deidara groaned not caring about all the glares he was getting.

"Is Tetsu-chan's friend as good as Tetsu-chan?" Tobi asked cheerfully.

Tetsu smiled at him. HUH? It's the first time she's smiled at something that doesn't include the brat! Deidara and Hidan thought. Sensing that, they glared at each other.

"Yes, she is very nice but she doesn't except any rude manners so be prepared for a long lecture from her!" Tetsu-san chuckled at the thought of that. There were a few groans. Great! Just great, why did Tobi have to get us stuck in this whole big stupid mess!

They stopped at a small cottage which was furthest from the village.

Tetsu-san knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair plaited in one plait and wearing a green sweater, with a jean skirt and some piglet slippers.

She gasped as she saw us.

"Hurry up and come in quickly, I just finished preparing some supper," she motioned for us to come and then disappeared round the corner.

The Akatsuki all came into the house but when they tried to follow the lady, Tetsu-san put her arms up to stop them.

"Shoes and coats off, now!" She snapped.

"What the hell for?" Hidan asked in bewilderment, thinking this must be one of the rudest things someone has told him to do.

"Hey, be generous. At least I'm helping you with the beginning of your test, so off NOW!" Tetsu-san commanded, no longer in a calm voice.

Some of the Akatsuki sighed but obeyed.

They followed Tetsu-san to room which apparently was a dining room and the table was already set up and the woman from earlier standing there, smiling at them.

"So sorry about not introducing myself, my name is Tsukihana Sari, please call me Sari-chan! Nice to meet you and your names' are?" Sari asked.

"Sari-chan! Tobi is happy to meet you and is a good boy!" Tobi beamed and gave Sari-chan a huge bear hug.

Sari beamed from ear to ear.

"My name is Itachi. Nice to meet you Miss," Itachi said politely.

"Deidara, hm."

"Hidan."

"Nice to meet you Miss. My name is Zetsu."

"Kisame, nice ta meet ya."

"Kakuzu. Now can we have something to eat, please!"

Sari nodded to us and pointed to the table.

"Nice to meet you all, please make yourself at home. Ai-chan, if you don't mind?" She asked politely.

Tetsu-san nodded and took Kiki with her to what we all guessed as the kitchen.

Ai's POV . . .

"Well Ai, what a bunch you have there, Oh and hello there, cutie!" Sari said as she picked up Kiki and cuddled her. Kiki giggled in joy.

"No kidding, I guess so far most of them aren't getting on a good start to their test," I inwardly smirked as I said this.

_Nice little punishments for those brats after supper._

Sari laughed.

"So how come when they introduced themselves, it sounded a half-lie AND A HALF-TRUTH?"

"Souls got swapped, but that Tobi is a pleasure to have."

Sari's eyes widened.

"You mean they're going to do the Heart-releaser test?" Sari asked in belief.

I nodded.

"I'll talk to you later about this. Let's serve supper, kay," Sari said as she grabbed some plates and I did the same.

**Akatsuki's POV . . .**

Finally what seemed like forever, the three (counting Kiki) came back with some food.

Once Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame got their food they quickly started gobbling it up.

Sari forced a smile.

_Guess we're in for her lecture, ah who cares, how bad could it be?_

"Tuck in,"

**Time skip to after Supper . . .**

"Well boys, it's time to sleep but I have to have a little talk with a few of you. Who are Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame, please? Oh and just so you know, Hidan, you will share a room with Zetsu. Deidara, you will be with Itachi. Kisame you will be with Tobi-kun and Kakuzu you will have your own room. Thank you, you 3 may go now."

They all nodded and Ai took Kiki's hand and whispered something to her.

"Come on sweetie, time to bath." And with that, the 3 guys and 2 girls were gone.

"Now the reason I have asked you 4 to stay is because . . ."

**Another Time skip: In Tobi's room . . .**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way . . ." Tobi sang the Christmassy song to himself but was cut off when the door flew open and he saw a red faced, and can you imagine it, RED face Kisame with beads of sweat rolling down his face and he was panting.

He jumped onto one of the beds and instantly fell asleep.

Tobi stared at him.

"Kisame-kun wasn't a good boy like Tobi."

**With Kakuzu . . .**

Kakuzu opened the door to his room and shut it quickly. He, like everyone else, was red in the face, sweating and panting.

_This is seriously gonna FUCKING haunt me forever man!_

**In Zetsu's and Kakuzu's room . . .**

Zetsu was already asleep when Kakuzu came back.

_That woman should be in JAIL! Her "little talk" should be illegal from ever coming from her oh so polite mouth!_

**With Itachi and Deidara . . .**

Itachi read his book until the blond bomb shell came back.

_Wow, doesn't he look great?_

**Jeez, what did that woman do to him?**

_You? Again?_

**That's so mean! I am a part of you so don't be like that! Oh, the Barbie is saying something!**

"I hate this galaxy, hm!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at him.

Deidara just ignored him and went to sleep immediately. Itachi put down his book and turned off the light.

**So do ya think we should sneak in the kid's room and turn her into SASUKE-KUN? Do you? Do you?**

_Do you ever shut up and no, we are not changing the girl to a he okay, so go to sleep._

**You're no fun at all!**

_Hn._

**Oh come on, you know you want to! Oh and do you want to see Sasuke-kun naked when he was a kid?**

_Huh?_

Suddenly an image buzzed into Itachi's mind. His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Itachi shouted out loud.

"Huh, what the hell Itachi, hm?" Deidara asked in confusion.

**I just changed the image to make Sasuke-kun sexier, that's all!**

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you so SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled again.

Deidara's POV . . .

_Why the Hell was Itachi swearing? Man, I knew one day he would go bonkers, I guess this is part 2. Part 1 was doubting my Art!_

_Goodnight, oh cruel world and could you do me a favor and blow up Sari? She's a WITCH!_

**Author's chat**

**Kitty-chan: Okay all the things I wanted to say in the beginning I'm gonna say now since I was too lazy to do it in the beginning. Kay, THANK YOU gaarasgirl389 and 15-timer for reviewing my first chapter. There for, I dedicate this chapter to you 2 and AKATSUKICHIBIS789 and vampy-chan321 for favouriting my story! =D Thank you!**

**The story still isn't as funny as I want it to be but it's still only the beginning! =) Yeah if some of you think Itachi is bit OCish I think it's only for this chapter since his limit was pushed a bit. Not much about Kiki mentioned in this chapter but I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Please, please Review and continue reading my story and once again thx to the four I mentioned earlier, you guys gave me lots of inspiration to write the chapter. Thank u!**

**Okay guys, whoever reviews my story or does anything nice like favouriting my story then the next chappy will be dedicated to you.**

**Okay once again (sorry about repeating myself so many times '=D) plz review they help a lot! =D**


	3. Chapter 3 To the Sand

**Author's Note:**

**Kitty-chan: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter 3 oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Lol, okay here's the disclaimer, Hidan, if you may . . .**

**Hidan: Kitty-chan does not own Naruto, Akatsuki but she owns the story plot and the oc's, now, . . . can I have an Ice-lolly? Their really sweet! **

**Kitty-chan: SO IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY ICE-LOLLIES! **

**Hidan: It was yours! Oh no! *wimper's* **

**Kitty-chan:ON WITH THE STORY! while I punish Hidan-kun!**

Chapter 6: To the Sand!

Ai's POV

I sat down on my bed eating cereal while watching Kiki sleeping.

"To think their actually trying to change back, what have I gotten myself into? I'm travelling with 7 Akatsuki members to try and swop their souls back, jeez, but I'm still Kiki's guardian and the law clearly states that if the person or people are willing to try the 'Heart-releaser' challenge then I must allow it, making sure that she is not harmed. . . what a freaking job I've got!" I though.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was, crap, only 4:00 am, this is going to be boring.

She heard a light knock on her door before Sari quietly entered her room.

"Morning Ai-chan, I have got some extra stuff that might be useful on your trip." She whispered.

"Thank you Sari-chan, so how did your _little_ talk go?" I smirked as I said this.

Sari smiled ever so nicely.

"They were quite amusing to watch I must say, you have got some fine men with you Ai-chan, but still their manners are despicable!" Sari shook her head as she said the last part.

I chuckled.

We walked downstairs into the kitchen, Sari went up to a HUGE gold bell that had a few strings going up through the roof.

"These are handy when I have guests, they can't possibly not-wake-up." And with that Sari gave a small tug on the bell.

Oh boy . . . I put my fingers to my ears for safety to whats going to happen in a few seconds.

**3. 2. 1 and** . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE, ON NO JASHIN'S STARTING MY PUNISHMENT! OH CRAP, SOMEONE HIDE ME, PLEASE ANYONE . . . AND HE BLOODY HATE'S BELLS!"

"Tobi has been a good boy, so Sari-chan has given Tobi majestic music to wake up to."

"OW, SHUT UP TOBI, AND I BLOODY HIT MY HEAD THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW, HM!"

"IF YA THINK THAT I'M GONNA PAY YOU A DIME TO STOP THAT NOISE THEN YOUR WRONG . . . I might pay you a penny though."

"Hn, stop that noise."

"This early in the morning, I haven't got my appropriate 8 hours of sleep,"

"My life is RUINED!"

"Oh darlings, breakfast darlings," Sari sang out to them.

My eye's popped out. _I hope I don't laugh . . . ugh, who am I kidding, this is HELARIOS!_

With that I burst into laughter, the Akatsuki were panting at the kitchen door (except for Tobi) leaving a big dirt cloud behind them.

**

* * *

Akatsukis POV.**

Ai was laughing her head off and behind her Sari stood, smiling, of course.

"What the hell is this some kind of joke, hm?" Deidara demanded and banged his fist on the table.

"Oh darling, you are leaving early so I made some breakfast for you so you can be nice and strong when you set out,"

Sari placed 7 omelettes on 7 plates for them.

Ai couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed on the floor holding her stomach in pain and laughing so hard she was crying!

The Akatsuki (except for Tobi) muttered under their breath in annoyance, Tobi however, seeing Sari smile at them and Ai laughing, he gave Sari another big bear hug and started laughing as well.

Tetsu-san was now gasping for air but looking at Tobi she burst into a fist of giggles.

"And you were supposed to be the mature one, seriously how old are you, 13!" Kisame demanded.

"Hey I'm only 28, thank you very much!" Tetsu-san spat at them but it didn't sound threatening at all as she was still giggling.

The Akatsukis mouth fell to hell!

"What the hell, you have grey hairs, hm!" Deidara said in disbelief.

Tetsu-san stopped quickly.

"Oh, jeez Sari-chan, why didn't you say I was still wearing this?" Tetsu-san asked a little annoyed.

Sari bowed her head to her.

"Please forgive me Ai-chan, I was just so tired after my 'little talk' that I completely forgot," Sari smiled at the four boys and they shuddered.

Tetsu-san got up from the floor and smiled._ Jeez, why the hell do they smile so much, seriously!_

"I'll be back in a sec, you guys better be ready when I come back down okay?"

They all nodded at her and looked back at Sari.

"Tuck in darlings, we don't want to get Ai-chan mad at us for being late," and with that they sat down and started eating.

**

* * *

Half an hour later . . .**

**Ai's POV.**

I grabbed my bag with all mine and Kiki's stuff, picked up Kiki and started walking downstairs.

_I wonder what they'll say, so far they've been very amusing to me and Sari-chan._

I walked into the kitchen to see that they had their bags in their hands and they were waiting for me.

"About time, we've been waiting you know, h-hm?" Deidara complained but stopped when he saw me.

The Akatsukis mouths fell to hell. _Again!_

"EH! TETSU-SAN?" most of the Akatsuki screamed.

"What? Don't make so much noise, Kiki isn't used to it!"

"Y-you're d-d-d-different!" Hidan stuttered in disbelief.

The reason for this was because Ai was no longer an old woman but a lady!

Her hair was a light chestnut colour, her eyes were a clear amethyst colour, her skin was spotless and the clothes she was wearing was a black tank top with a purple scarf around her neck, ripped up jeans and her hair was up in one high pony tail.

"And I thought we saw everything!" Kakuzu muttered.

"Whatever, let's just go get Fluffy already," Tetsu-san huffed a bit in annoyance.

"FLUFFY?" They all asked with confused faces.

"Well how else do you think we're gonna travel, Sari let's show them Fluffy."

Sari nodded and they started walking outside, the rest followed her outside into a field.

"So who's this 'Fluffy'?" Kisame asked with sarcasm dripping over his voice.

"She's right over there," Sari replied cheerfully.

They looked to where she had pointed and . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT (HM)!" Most of them had shouted.

"Fluffy of course, how can't you see that, I mean who can not see a huge, fluffy, feathery bird? Seriously!" Tetsu-san exclaimed.

"IT'S GIGANTIC, NOT HUGE (HM)!" They shouted again.

"Aye, shut up, your scaring her!" Tetsu-san said angrily.

" I AM NOT FLYING ON THAT! I WILL RATHER TRAVEL ON MY CLAY BIRD, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, HM!" Deidara shouted.

Tetsu-san's eyes turned to slits.

" Oh about you guys being in the Akatsuki, well for now you have to resign to most activities and you have to change your clothes so no one will recognise," Tetsu-san commanded calmly.

Most of the Akatsuki's mouths fell down.

"Well go on, there's some clothes in your wardrobes and hurry we have to start flying," she glared at them to make sure that it was clear.

They sighed in annoyance and walked back into the house to change.

The Akatsuki walked back into the house to change into some more normal looking clothes, you know the type where people don't spot you and shout "HELP, IT'S AKATSUKI!"

They walked back outside with a pouting Deidara.

"I still think that it would be better if we travel on my clay bird instead of that _thing!_" Deidara whined.

"Deidara, if you don't remember, you're not in your body, you can-not make a clay bird, DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!" Tetsu-san demanded annoyed as hell.

Realization shot through Deidara's face and his mouth went wide but quickly went back to normal, until . . .

"WHAT DID I EVER FUCKING DO TO DESERVE THIS, HM?" He shouted.

"MAYBE YOU JOINED AN S-RANKED GROUP, BECAME AN S-RANKED NINJA, KILLED MILLIONS OF PEOPLE AND THAT'S ONLY THE START-" Tetsu-san fumed as she shouted her head off but was cut by Sari.

"Ai-chan, it is very un-lady like to shout at someone like that," Sari tried desperately hoping that she won't be killed in the next few seconds.

Tetsu-san stared at the terrified Deidara then at Sari and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well, let's get going, we don't want to be late," she said sweetly, picking up Kiki who just looked at the group, amused.

They all climbed up Fluffy after Tetsu-san, except for Deidara who had to be dragged up.

Hidan and Kakuzu panted as they finally succeeded at dragging Deidara up.

"Deidara, next time you make us do something like that for you, I will personally rip off your head, got it!" Hidan growled.

Deidara shrugged.

"So where do we go to first and mind telling us more about this journey, hm?" Deidara asked as he sat down normally as if nothing had happened.

They all sweat-dropped.

Tetsu-san sighed.

"I'll see you soon, Sari-chan!" Tetsu-san shouted.

Sari bowed and waved.

"Ok Fluffy, time to spread your wings!" Tetsu-san said.

Fluffy immediately spread her wings and rose to the sky.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL, HM!" Deidara shouted as he hanged onto the end of Fluffy's tail, dangling like a helpless chick.

"You should of held on properly." Tetsu-san exclaimed.

"JUST HELP ME UP, HM!" He yelled.

The Akatsuki helped him up only to be hit by the head and getting laughed at.

Deidara grumbled and started to behave like a toddler again.

Tetsu-san turned around to face the rest of the gang.

"So you guys wanted to know about the trip right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, first off, we're going to Suna, there's a under tunnel place down there that, so far as I know, only I know about,"

"That place is gonna be hot!" Deidara complained, again.

Ai ignored him.

"So we know where we're going so how exactly do we get the crystals?" Kisame asked lying on his back._ Wow, no wonder she's called Fluffy._

"Right, there's always a guardian protecting the crystal for starters-" she was cut off by Kakuzu.

"Like you?"

"Not really, if you think that I look a bit like a sacred monster then no, not really. Anyway, I'm not that sure how you get them, because the main reason about this is that Kiki opens her heart to you, so I guess it really depends,"

"Wait, so why do we have to go to Suna if we gain the crystals by just really spending time with her?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know! This is the first time someone or to be more precise people, that have decided to do this, the first guardian will give us more information,"

"Anything else?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, Itachi, you seem to be very annoyed?" she asked.

They all stared at Itachi, he quickly looked at them as if he was arguing with himself.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV.**

Crap, his stupid _inner-self_ had started talk to him again, guess what about, _Sasuke-kun!_

And now everyone was staring at him because Ai had noticed.

_This is your entire fault, you know!_

**I was merely innocently speaking about our little brother, you shouldn't jump to conclusions.**

_Yeah right, jeez, how am I gonna explain this now . . . I'm spending too much time with you!_

"Hn,"

Ai just sighed.

"We will probably arrive tomorrow afternoon, so I hope you guys got something to entertain yourselves," she turned around and laded down, her back facing against them.

A few of them grounded.

"I am never gonna get use to this, hm,"

**Time skip to 11:00 pm:**

**Ai's POV:**

Most of the Akatsuki were already asleep to what I knew, especially Hidan.

I have never, ever heard someone snore so loud!

I turned to Kiki who was sleeping soundly, then looked up at the star-filled sky.

I sighed.

I still can't believe I'm doing this . . . But can this idiotic bunch actually make Kiki open up to them . . . they already made her cry twice today . . . they're doomed.

**Time skip to morning:**

"Rise and shine, buffoons!" I yelled cheerfully.

"Five more minutes Mom, hm," Deidara mumbled as he rolled over.

_Did he just call me Mom? Oh he's in for it!_

"Oh, Deidara . . . WAKE UP!"

I swear, Deidara jumped 10 feet into the air! Once again we find Deidara dangling at the end of Fluffy's tail.

"YOU, HELP ME UP THIS MINUTE, HM!" Deidara shouted.

BIG mistake, very big.

Kiki sneezed and started to open her eyes slowly, she sniffed.

_Oh god, not again! I swear they're the only people who have made Kiki cry so much!_

"Moron, now look what you did, you know we could of at least started off with a good morning!" Hidan yelled as he once again started to help Deidara up.

Deidara glared at him.

"Blame her, she's the one who shouted at me, hm!"

"I was merely waking you up since my first try didn't work . . . oh and you also called me Mom," she added.

They all sweat dropped, until they heard a small grumble.

They looked where the grumble had come from and guess who it was . . . Kiki.

They sweat dropped. _Again._

"Jeez, she's hungry!" Kakuzu stated.

Kiki just looked at them as if they had just came running from a crazy guy with a razor-sharp knife shouting "I WANT MY RUBBER-DUCKY!"

Her stomach grumbled again and she looked at me.

I quickly went to my bag to get out some breakfast for all of us.

**

* * *

Time skip: At the border of the Sand:**

"So, what do we do now?" Zetsu asked.

I turned to him then to Fluffy.

"Hai, Fluffy."

Fluffy immediately flew down and landed with a 'plop'

"The entrance to the underground place is somewhere around here so let's start-"

"Ai-chan, Tobi found secret passage, Tobi good boy!"

We all stared at him and indeed, there was a huge bark tree and some bushes were covering a small entrance.

"Oh."

Tobi was jumping with joy.

They started walking up to Tobi but I quickly stopped them.

"Fluffy can't be alone, someone has to stay here with her,"

I looked from left to right.

"I might stay, would save me the trouble and-"Deidara was cut off.

"Someone who isn't likely to fall 80-feet from the sky?" I asked again.

"I'll be glad to stay as long as I get all the details," Zetsu offered.

I nodded and Zetsu climbed up Fluffy again and sat down.

"Hopefully, Fluffy will know when we need help and she will come, so let's go!" I said as I turned cheerful again.

We all had to crawl through the small hole or entrance as it was called.

Once we all were on the other side and stood up, we saw a huge entrance to a rock cave.

"Wow, this place is huge, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"What do you think, moron, there's supposed to be a ginormous Guardian in there protecting the crystal, think!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi seemed to be once again in his own world . . .

**

* * *

Itachi's POV.**

**Hey do you think the guardian looks like Sasuke-kun? Do ya, do ya?**

_How many times do I have to tell you, the answer is NO!_

**Then what about** **the crystal, do you think it has the shape of Sasuke-kun's head? Do ya, do ya?**

_Your flippen hopeless!_

**Aww . . .your being mean to me again!**

_*sigh* since when was I nice to you?_

**Good point.**

_Good, now will you leave me alone?_

**Nope, I have been locked away for years! I'm going to enjoy myself every chance I get. And this is a chance!**

_Why do I even try?_

**Because you love me!**

_Go back to whatever place where you were created._

**. . . I don't like that place- ooh Lilies!**

_Huh?_

I came out from my own little world and noticed my surroundings, just ahead of us was a type of field full of flowers in the cave. You could hear water dripping somewhere ahead of us too.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Ai exclaimed which made Kiki giggle.

Suddenly Kiki ran as fast as lightning away from us.

"Wha- Oh man, Kiki!" Ai shouted and ran after her.

Leaving us with only one option . . . listen to Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu argue as we walked after them _slowly._

**So, what do we talk about now? Oh I know, how about Sasuke-kun!**

_I THOGH I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!_

**

* * *

Akatsuki's POV.**

Wow, who knew that flower-gazing could take your mind off the 3-loud mouths of the group.

After a while a lot of other flowers came into view.

"Hey, how far do you think those two got to?" Kisame asked.

Once he had asked this the 3 had stopped arguing,

"OMG, you guys stopped arguing, I guess if you wish on a star, it does come true!" Kisame said sarcastically, getting all dramatic.

"SHUT UP, (HM)" They shouted together and glared at each other automatically.

Kisame shrugged after all, this happened a gazillion times a day. _And now I have made my life even more miserable by thinking that *sigh* does this torture ever end_

"Oi, Itachi use your sharingan and check how far they are, I want to get some lunch," The 3 said together and they automatically glared at each other._ Again. They should be triplets!_

Itachi activated the sharingan, except . . . it didn't work?

"Huh?"

"It's not working."

"WHAT DA YA MEAN ITS NOT WORKING, (HM)?" They all yelled.

"Just that, it's not working, lets catch up to them, now," Itachi commanded and they started running.

**

* * *

Time Skip . . .**

They reached a waterfall and after that a . . . DEAD END!

"What do we frikken do now, hm?" Deidara asked really annoyed now, why couldn't I have stayed with Fluffy and I wouldn't have to be stuck in the cave under sand.

Wait a second? Whys there sand on my shoulder?

Deidara looked up and saw that some sand was leaking through the cave ceiling.

"Oh crap, Itachi, hm!" Deidara yelled and pointed to where the sand was leaking.

The gang looked in horror at him.

Itachi looked around the room.

Flowers, waterfall, rock, gras- wait a second waterfall!

"Run into the waterfall, now?" Itachi commanded.

"Wha-" Deidara wanted to argue back but suddenly the crack in the ceiling got bigger making even more sand leak out.

"This better work, hm,"

"Hn,"

They all ran through the waterfall.

Deidara opened his eyes as he had closed them in fright.

_I'm alive, HALLELUJAH!_

They looked at they're surroundings.

Same as before. Suddenly they heard a lot of sand hit the ground.

They looked at each other.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A STINKY-BANANA!" Deidara shouted and they all ran. But some of them not because of the bet. No more because soon there's going to be a sand avalanche that might just kill them. Yup that's the reason!  
**Time skip . . .**

They swore they must have been running for a whole hour!

Deidara stopped and put his hands on his knees panting.

" Oi Blondie, we can't stop, we have to get out of here or else we'll die and I am NOT going to die for YOU!" Hidan shouted and started to run again.

"Damn bastard, hm," Deidara muttered oh so quitely.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hidan shouted.

Deidara shrugged and they all started to run again.

They kept on running until they saw a small entrance with a lot of light shining out.

"WE'RE GOING TO LIVE, HALELUJAH!" Shouted the now paranoid Hidan.

Sweat drop.

They jumped out, through the entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they only felt air around them.

They saw nothing but mist.

"DAMN IT, I HATE – ooh FLUFFY!" Deidara screamed as they landed on the bird.

They sighed in relief.

"Bout time, I was getting worried that you might have gotten lost.

They looked up and shock hit them instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCKN ARE YOU DOING HERE, HM?"

**Author's Note:**

**Kitty-chan: LOL, cliffy! I wanted to write more but I'm really tired now, ^^ Hope everyone got a great Christmas and is going to have the BEST New Year! So HAPPY NEW YEAR! In anycase I give thanks to mt Beta-reader gg-chan! Oh right and this chappy is dedicated to gaarasgirl389, meisme556677, TimidWolf, rougeroeko, AKATSUKISCHBI789 for reviewing, thx a lot ^-^ Schools starting for me on tuesday so I hope I'll be able to update normally which is every 2 weeks but yeah. Please RxR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Find out who is the person who Deidara shouted at! LOL**

**Once again please review ^^ **

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Kitty-chan: *cuddles Tobi*** HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter 4  Santa?

**Author's Note:**

**Kitty-chan: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 3. And now it's chapter 4 ;3 I can't believe I'm this far already, KKKKYYYYYYAAAAA! But I still have a load to write but now u get to see who the mystery person is. ;3 but first . . . **

**Lee: HELLO YOUTHFULL FRIENDS-**

**Kitty-chan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Lee: Kitty-chan forgot to put the youthful Konoha 12 and the youthful 3 from Suna!**

**Kitty-chan: *sweat drop* ahem, I'm not at any part that need the Ko-**

**Lee: Youthful Konoha 12!**

**Kitty-chan: Fine! I'm not at any part in the story that needs the ****YOUTHFUL ****Konoha 12, okay! Now where's Ai-chan? I wanted her to do the disclaimer for m-**

**Ai: GET YOUR STUPID UN-YOUTHFULL HANDS OFF KIKI! Oh and Kitty-chan does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!**

***sounds of a person getting beaten up***

**Lee: I **_**am **_**youthful**

**Kitty-chan: *sweat drop* Um . . . on with the story . . .**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: SANTA!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, HM?" Deidara shouted to the red-head.

"Well I'm sitting on Fluffy who is a gigantic, fluffy and feathery bird with Zetsu," Sasori said bluntly.

They all looked at Zetsu who was calmly drinking . . . TEA?

"Well, he told me that Pein has given him a mission to keep watch on us and even if we fail, we must go back," Zetsu explained. They looked from Sasori to Zetsu then back to Sasori again. Itachi looked from where they had fallen and it seemed that they were once again at the entrance of the under-ground place.

"So where's the girl?" Sasori asked.

"In there somewhere, but I'm confused. We went through the whole place and we didn't find them and also where did we fall from? This is supposed to be an underground passage!" Kisame asked really confused. They all turned to him then climbed up Fluffy.

"So how do we get Fluffy to fly?" Kakuzu asked. They all waited for someone to answer until Sasori sighed. He climbed down and walked to the entrance of the place. He touched the tree and furrowed his eyebrows the minute he touched it.

"Genjutsu," He said bluntly.

"WHA-!" Hidan and Kakuzu screamed at him.

"Just kidding. Geez, get a brain," Sasori joked in his almost humorous voice. They fumed like little baby baboons who had no bananas. They muttered in anger while Sasori looked up.

"You guys could have been teleported here," Sasori suggested. He turned to Itachi who was in Zetsu's body.

"How come you didn't notice?" He asked Itachi.

"No sharingan," Itachi shrugged. Sasori nodded.

"You might have been teleported here. Tell me what happened," He commanded. So they explained to him what happened and more about what's going on. He nodded.

"Well, maybe because she wasn't with you, you couldn't enter the place where the guardian might be," he suggested to them.

"So we ran all that way for nothing, hm!" Deidara demanded though no one paid any attention to him. They shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Kisame asked. They all stared at Sasori. He was the only one who was still in his own body.

**Sasori's POV**

They all stared at me. _Great._ Couldn't they have just sticked with the kid? I tried thinking of what to do. _Well maybe- no that wouldn't work but wha- no, not even that, ohh- no. No, definitely no._ I looked back at them and shrugged. I took out a scroll from my bag, placed it on the ground, did a few hand seals, bit my finger so it would bleed and smeared it in a straight line on the scroll. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes again and looked at them. There was a moment's silence. A vain popped on Hidan's and Deidara's forehead.

"ARE YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING?" Hidan yelled. Then they heard a small sound coming from the ground. They all turned to see a . . . MEERCAT WITH A RIBBON TIED AROUND HER NECK?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, HM?" Deidara jumped the minute he saw her. He took a few steps away. The meercat looked at them with cute sparkly eyes.

"Are you the people looking for Master?" She said suddenly in a squeaky voice. Deidara jumped again and once again took a few more steps away from her.

"Who is your master?" Itachi asked.

"She has not yet been named but her guardian calls her 'Kiki.' Are you looking for Master?" she asked again. They nodded.

"Follow me," she said and scurried to the entrance. We looked at Zetsu and he nodded at us, we followed the meercat.

**Akatsuki's POV**

They were once again in the cave. The meercat stopped every few seconds to see if the Akatsuki were close by. Deidara's mind started to think.

"Hey, where's all the sand, hm?" Deidara asked curiously.

"If you are not with the master or you have been parted from her for a while, the cave will automatically try to kill you," the meercat said simply.

"But we were with Kiki, hm," He protested.

"In the beginning yes, but she hurried ahead and you didn't follow," her squeaky voice answered. Then stopped at where the waterfall was.

"So why isn't it trying to 'kill' us now, hm? He asked yet again.

"Because, Fuki has asked me to bring you to where she is," they wanted to ask more but it seemed like the meercat was in no mood to answer questions.

"We must swim," and with that the meercat jumped into the water. They had to follow, so they did. The cold water hit them instantly. They opened their eyes to see the meercat waiting for them. They swam to where she was and once they did she sat down in a meditating position. They looked at her confusingly. She pointed at them to do the same and they did instantly. Then the meercat closed her eyes and they did the same. 5 minutes had passed and they finally heard some movement so they opened their eyes to see that they were in some room made of ice or crystals.

"Master Fuki will see you now," the meercat said and then disappeared. They looked around in suspicion, well except for Deidara and Hidan, they were beaming from ear to ear.

"WOO-HOO, CRYTALS,(hm)!" They yelled together and danced a jig. Sort of. Sasori rolled his eyes at them.

"These aren't the ones you need, dimwits!"

They stopped dancing and looked at him, their faces white. Kisame and Kakuzu sniggered at them and Tobi was just admiring how pretty the room was. Sasori sighed and looked around the room. It was round and no one was in sight.

"Ahem. Took you guys long enough," they looked up to see Ai . . . floating in the air.

"Ai-chan, Tobi has been a good boy!" Tobi shouted, making the room echo while he was also jumping up trying to hug Ai. She came down and smiled at him then looked at Sasori and her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?" she spat at him.

"Nice to meet you to Ai. My name is Sasori and Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, gave me a mission to keep an eye on all of you," he explained. Ai's eyes were still narrowed.

"Fine, you guys put your hand on my shoulders and hold tight," she commanded. They did what she had told them and held tight. She relaxed a bit and chuckled. They looked at her a bit uneasy and she sniggered at them. And in just a moment, they had started to float and now they were soaring as fast as lightning somewhere. They suddenly landed on a crystal floor. Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were green, Tobi was spinning in circles, Kisame had fallen on the floor and Sasori and Itachi stood there peacefully as if nothing had happened.

"We're here," Ai said cheerfully. They heard giggles and they looked up to where Ai had walked and there they saw Kiki giggling on the back of a . . . PINK BABY WOLF WITH A SANTA HAT ON HER HEAD?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, (HM)?" Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu shouted. Kiki stopped and stared at them then her eyes landed on Sasori and they could see her cheeks turning a slight pink. Kiki walked away from the wolf wearing the Santa hat. She walked up to Sasori and stared up at him, examining him, her cheeks turn a bit more pink and she giggled, then put her arms round Sasori's leg. Sasori looked at her curiously.

**Sasori's POV**

_This was the girl that swapped their souls! You have got to be kidding! As far as I know, she's the sweetest little girl in the world! What the hell did they do?_

"Meet Kiki, hm" Deidara grumbled. But Kiki only giggle and put her arms up trying to reach for Sasori's arms. _She_ _wants me to pick her up?_ I looked at Ai, who nodded at me but she kept her eyes glued at Kiki. I hesitated for a second but when I looked back down to the girl, she looked as if she was going to start crying, so I picked her up quickly and she beamed immedietly and turned pink again. She giggled and I looked back at the rest of the gang. Deidara's, Hidan's and Kakuzu's mouth had hit the ground. _Seriously! SHE swapped their souls! When they had informed me, Pein and Konan, they had told us how annoying and horrible she was. What did they do? Damn bakas! _

"Yeah, she's _very_ gruesome. Get your eyes checked, guys," I exclaimed and they just continued to try and say something but were too shocked. The 3 bakas who were still trying to talk, stayed like that but the rest looked at the baby wolf.

"You're the _guardian_?" Kisame asked.

"Yup, I got tired of my old sacred look so I decided to experiment. What do you think?" The guardian asked cheerfully. We stared at her. She waited for one of us to answer but forgot about it quickly and started to explain.

"My name's Fuki and I am going to be Kiki's companion," Fuki beamed again. I blinked._ Companion, is it now? Geez, what is she?_ Ai was still looking at me blankly since I picked up Kiki.

"She is to help us gather the crystals," Ai explained but continued looking at me blankly.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Well, for one, I keep them safe. Second, there are tasks like doing something for Kiki more or less and the task changes every time someone gains their crystal," Fuki explained.

"Oh, so what is the task right now, hm?" Deidara asked. Kiki's stomach grumbled and Tobi noticed.

"Kiki-chan is hungry! Tobi will feed Kiki-chan!" and with that Tobi ran to a spot where a lot of the multi-coloured crystals were. He grabbed one of them then ran back to Kiki and me and stuffed it into Kiki's mouth. Kiki had a scared expression as Tobi ran to her then when he stuffed the crystal in her mouth, her expression turned to delight and then she sucked on the crystal. And there was a VERY bright light. The light faded and I once again saw them. They stumbled a bit but then looked at each other and their faces paled.

"NOT THE FUCK AGAIN, HM!"

"WHY AM I BLUE?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Tobi is Tobi!"

"Why am I here?"

I stared at them confused. They swapped souls . . ._ again?_

"Zetsu, is that you? What in hell are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm drinking some nice tea, next thing I'm here," Zetsu answered. They stared at Fuki. Fuki sweat dropped.

"Err . . . hehe. Um, I forgot to add that when you gain your crystal, your souls swap again. Whoops," Fuki said uneasily yet you could hear that she wanted to burst in to laughter.

"UGH,(HM)!" Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu yelled.

"But the task was so simple," I said still a bit confused.

"Well, it is to open her heart to you so sometimes it can be really simple. Oh and one more thing, you can't stay in the same place. You have to take to different places," Fuki explained again. I nodded my head.

"So you're coming with us?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well Fuki, you need to change the way you look," Ai explained, finally taking her eyes off me.

"Aww, but Ai-chan, I like it when Kiki thinks I'm Santa. It's fun! Please!" Ai shakes her head. Fuki sighed.

"What must I look like? But just so you know, I'm staying a wolf."

"Okay, change your colour to black and get rid of the Santa hat. Seriously Fuki!" Ai chuckled. Fuki groaned but her colour started to change to black and she shaked the Santa hat off her head. I looked back at Kiki and saw that she was snuggling deeper into my arms. _She actually is cute! I'm acting weird._

**Akatsuki's POV**

"So where to first?" Kakuzu asked.

"Anywhere you like," Fuki answered. Before anyone could suggest anything, Deidara beat them to it.

"We're going to the hot springs! So let's go! NOW, hm!" Deidara ordered. Even though most of the Akatsuki thought the idea was quite stupid, they agreed that soaking in a nice hot bath would be really nice.

"Okay, let's go get Itachi." Kisame said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kitty-chan: What do you think and if some of you think there wasn't a lot of humour in this chapter then I agree with you a bit *sigh* but anyway just so you know this is the new lay-out of the switch:**

Soul/ Body:

Itachi-Kisame

Kisame-Hidan

Hidan-Deidara

Deidara-Kakuzu

Kakuzu-Zetsu

Zetsu-Itachi

**The reason that Itachi is not with them is, if you remember, that Zetsu was in Kisame's body and now Itachi is, so Itachi is now waiting with Fluffy ^-^**

**Deidara: WHY TOBI? WHY NOT ME? I REALLY WANT TO BE BACK IN MY OWN BODY! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TOBI? **

**Kitty-chan: It just worked better and it makes it more random so stop your complaining! Plus you're way too much trouble to do first. Oh and it only took me a week to update! Normally I would take 2 weeks so YAY! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to gaarasgirl389, evioletfox, meisme556677, anime-spade, Setsunni and fraz hopper! Hope you guys enjoy reading this! ^^ RxR PLEASE! LOL! C u next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 A new companion?

**Author's chat:**

**Kitty-chan: Hiya! Thank for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! So without further a due this chapter is dedicated to AKATSUKICHIBIS567, meisme556677**

**Hidan: Why? DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GET MURDERED?**

**Kitty-chan: by who? :**

**Hidan: BY JASHIN! WHO ELSE, YOU BAK-**

**Kitty-chan: *glares* Did you just call me a baka? Ooh now you're in for it and here I was thinking that I would forgive you for stealing my ice-lollies but apparently you don't learn so be ready for pain Hidan-**_**kun**_**! *murderess laugh***

**Hidan: *whimper***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A new companion?**

**Fuki's POV:**

We had been travelling for two day's already, I still don't understand why Deidara insisted on going to this particular hot spring but that's where we're going and there's nothing I can do. _Thank god for Fluffy! _

Kiki was sleeping peacefully even though it already was in the afternoon. Deidara strangely enough had been really silent throughout the day and _everyone _was giving him concerned looks.

"Deidara . . . FUCKING SAY SOMETHING! YOU'RE GIVING US THE CREEPS!" Kakuzu yelled at him but Deidara merely blinked and looked away. Kakuzu fumed.

**POV:**

**Oi! Cool it, you're giving me a damn headache!**

_What the fuck? Who the hell said that?_

**Me, your inner-self! **

_Okay, that is just weird! Is this because I'm in Zetsu's body? But in the beginning he kept on saying that he missed his other self. Does that mean the moment we switch you're gone?_

**Nope! Once your inner-self has awakened, it never leaves. But since we switched so abruptly, Zetsu will only get his inner-self back when he returns to his own body.**

_Err . . . ok, so wait, is that why Itachi was always acting so weird when he was in this body?_

**Oh yes, I like talking to his inner-self. Told me all about Sasuke. He really cares about his brother!**

_You mean Itachi's GAY?_

**NO! I mean he really cares about him in a brotherly way, you idiot, though Itachi's inner does go a bit over the top.**

_Can't you guys just make nick names for yourselves?_

**Oh we do have nick names, mine's Money-maker. How do you like it?**

_Fine, I guess. What's Itachi's nick name?_

**Big bro. Bit dumb but yeah.**

_Big bro. Okay, you guys are just whacked up! Anyway, how are you my inner-self? I do act like myself!_

**Oh, that's because you put her at the back of your mind and ignored her, focusing on the money.**

_Not exactly. The money is for her, I just don't think of her that much anymore. She's costing me a fortune you know!_

**You think of the money that will save her, but not about her!  
**_Let's not go there. It's better if I only think of the money and get all of it then I'll start thinking of just her!_

**Too bad, she's basically all I think of, so be ready!**

I grimaced and looked back to what was happening. _Why is Deidara yelling?_

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, WE NEED TO GO THAT PARTICULAR HOT SPRING SO DEAL WITH IT,HM!" Deidara yelled.

"Cool it Blondie, you're going to wake up the kid," I said coldly. Deidara glared at me but after a few seconds his face turned blank again and he turned his back on us.

Sasori stared at me oddly but he turned his head to Kiki who had somehow got attached to Sasori so she was now sleeping on his lap.

**Sasori's POV:**

That was weird. Normally Kakuzu would have wanted to know why Deidara wanted to go to this hot spring exactly but he just seemed as if he hadn't listened to them arguing at all. But everyone's quiet now so it's a win for me.

I turned to face Kiki again. I just didn't get it. She didn't feel human.

I couldn't figure it out. I'm not exactly human either but she . . .

I sighed silently. All I know is that Ai is hiding something about her. _Wait a second, how old is Kiki?_

"Ai-san, how old is Kiki exactly?" I asked her and everyone stared me.

"3 years old," she said bluntly

"EH? She looked 8 when we first saw her!" Hidan yelled

"Do you really think I'm going to let her eat ice-cream at a festival by herself, looking 3 years old? No, so I made her features look 8," Ai snapped, apparently not in a good mood.

I looked back to Kiki who was staring at me with the same light blush she always has when I look at her.

I stared into her purple eyes._ Wait a sec, purple? I remember Itachi saying that they were brown!_

I turned to Ai to see that she was deep in thought. _Figures. _What is up with everyone, not even Tobi is talking. Guess switching souls is hard.

* * *

**Akatsuki's POV:**

After a few hours they had landed at their destination. _Finally!_

They walked deep into the forest that hid the hot spring. Kiki looked curiously at her surroundings with wide eyes.

They finally reached the hot springs with a girl about 17 or 18 waiting at the entrance of the hot springs. Her eyes shone when she saw them and she was staring at Deidara's _body._

"DEIDARA-KUN!" She yelled as she ran to them. She wrapped her arms around Deidara's body. To be more exact, Hidan.

Deidara stared at her.

"Ahem? Rena, I'm here, hm!" Deidara said first calmly then frantically waving his arms in circles.

The girl called Rena stared at him confused.

"Deidara-kun, wha-" she tried saying something and failing immensely.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get in, hm," Deidara grimaced as she led them into the hot spring.

**Time skip . . .**

After Deidara explained to Rena what happened, she stared at them in sympathy.

"Go ahead into one of the hot springs. It'll be free for you. Father and Mother will be glad to see you again, Deidara-kun. They've missed you!" Rena said, her eyes softening.

Deidara nodded.

"Come on I'll show you to the changing rooms. Rena, can you guide Ai and Kiki to the ladies changing rooms?" he asked her and she nodded.

The group stared at him. When did Deidara EVER speak like that!

Deidara walked and the group followed. Kiki immedietly felt sad and you could see it on her face.

**Ai's POV:**

I inspected the girl Rena as we walked. She had a soft face and her hair was long, blond curls. She had wide sky-blue eyes and she wore jeans with a black tank top and a unbuttoned red jersey.

It was weird how Deidara had treated her and the way she always called him Deidara-_kun!_

But her main problem right now was Kiki and the way she treated Sasori.

Why Kiki was so attached to him, I had no idea. This was the first time Kiki had ever acted like that except when I was alone with her.

I sighed sadly.

The fact that I was the only one who knows what happens to Kiki after they earn all their crystals. It would sadden me so much!

"Ahem, excuse me, Ai-san, we are here?" Rene said, looking at me in a bit of concern. Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded at her.

* * *

**Rena's POV:**

I left the woman to change and walked back to the entrance.

_Hmph! He finally comes back to visit and it's for a mission. To get back to his own body. How typical!_

I sighed sadly as I waited for Mother and Father to come back.

After a few moments I saw the figures of my parents. They grinned at me when they reached the entrance.

"How's the business, Rena?" My father asked me and I smiled.

"A few of the regulars and _him._ He's with his friends here. They've swapped souls," I informed my father.

His expression turned to a mixture of delight and sadness then plain confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now they're in one of the hot springs, let them rest, Father!" I told him sternly and he nodded. Then I turned to my mother. She looked as if she was close to tears.

I gave her an 'it's-gonna-be-ok' look and she smiled weakly.

**Akatsuki's POV:**

"Ohh, Deidara's got a girlfriend!" Hidan and Kakuzu teased and Deidara looked pissed as hell.

"Rena isn't my girlfriend, hm!"

"It didn't look like that. What have you been hiding from us, Deidara-_kun?"_ Hidan teased again and Kakuzu sniggered.

Deidara looked ready to attack.

"Kakuzu, I'll give you a dime to shut up and Hidan, you can just shut up, hm."

Kakuzu immedietly nodded eagerly like a little boy. Hidan however was a different picture.

"No way, Blondie, if you aren't with her, I'll have her. She would like me!" Hidan said slyly.

Deidara snapped. He curled his fingers around Hidan's neck.

"Don't you dare lay one dirty finger on her or you'll get it, hm!" Deidara snarled while Hidan smirked slyly.

Deidara punched him straight in the jaw. Hidan flew back into the boiling water. Hidan snarled at Deidara as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

The door opened with a BAM.

Rena stood there, eyes wide looking slightly frightened but in just a few seconds, she had an ENORMOUS red blush on her face.

"Fa-father a-and M-mother want t-to se-see y-you!" Rena stuttered before running from the room.

Deidara nodded to the gang and walked out of the room to get changed. The group followed but not before a few of them slapped Hidan on the head.

He scowled in annoyance.

**Deidara's POV:**

I had already changed when the group came into the room. I left them and walked into the living room I always went to when I came here.

I opened the doors to find them all sitting there and Rena still had her blush on her face. Her face sadden a bit when she saw me.

Rena's mother was looking at me, fighting back tears and Rena's father just looked confused.

"Deidara, what happened?" he asked in a strangled voice.

I explained to him everything and Rena's mother was crying and hugging me at the same time.

"Mitsuki, it's good to see you again, hm," I said gently to her.

"It's good to see you again too," she sniffed and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked in concern.

"Might stay for a bit, then we have to go, hm," I replied.

Rena stood up quickly and looked at her feet.

"I'll go with you!" she said determined.

"No, hm," I said bluntly as if there was no argument.

Rena looked at me flustered then angrily. She hit her fist on the table. We all stared at her as she snarled.

"I'm going with you and there's no argument about it! You need help and you only have one woman with you. I think she needs some help so you can say whatever you want, I'm still going!"

"Rena, you're scared of spiders! I know a lot of girls are but this is the Akatsuki, you're not going, hm!"

Mitsuki stood up.

"She's going with you, she'll take care of you, Deidara. Rena, go make sure everything is packed for when you leave," Mitsuki said sternly.

We stared at her, me in anger, Rena in delight and Rena's father in surprise.

Before I could say anything else, she ran out of the room.

So it was settled, my childhood friend is coming with us._ Great! Just what we needed!_

* * *

**Authors chat:**

**Kitty-chan: Is it good? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hidan: Why me?**

**Kitty-chan: I told you, you were in for it! Be happy that I only did a VERY, VERY, VERY little thing!**

**Hidan: *mutter***

**Kitty-chan: RxR! Please!**


	6. kiki's need pt1

**Author's chat**

**Kitty-chan: hehe, thanks everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourite my story! It's really appreciated! Oh and sorry for the late update, it's just that I've been having on and off writing moods so I didn't want to give you a crappy chapter. And wow 20 reviews! thanks to everyone who has supported me in the story! lol**

**Rena: Kitty-chan does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. She only owns this idea (plot) and the ocs!**

**Kitty-chan: ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Kiki's need - Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**Rena's POV:**

"DEIDARA, GIVE BACK KIKI'S POMPOM!" The Akatsuki and Ai shouted at Deidara who had taken Kiki's toy panda, Pompom.

Actually it wasn't Kiki's, it was his. I gave it to him when he started living with me, Dad and Mom. I can't believe he still has it, but god! This is hilarious! Kiki found Pompom last night and has gotten attached to it. If you wipe out all the screaming and crying, you would collapse into laughter. This should be a comedy show!

"WAAAAHHHH!" Kiki sobbed again, her eyes were red and puffy.

"NO, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE FOUND IT! ITS MINE, HM!" Deidara yelled.

"WHY IN FREAKING HELL DO YOU HAVE A TOY PANDA?" Hidan yelled.

Deidara blushed slightly. _This is epic!_

"It was a gift, now if you don't mind, find a way to shut the brat, hm!" Deidara said, trying to calm himself.

Kiki wailed louder. I stood up and walked to her. I crouched so I could be with in eye-level.

"Kiki, do you want me to make you a teddy as well?" I whispered to her. Kiki nodded.

"Okay, then stop crying. Big sister Rena will make you the best teddy the world has ever seen!" I grinned and threw my arms up in the air, making me fall on my back.

Kiki giggled and wiped her eyes and did the same. I giggled this time.

The Akatsuki stared at me.

"How do you _do _that?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"Oh, come on people! She's a kid, she has to be treated like a kid! The more you shout, the more she cries!" I answered, shrugging.

Ai sighed in relief.

"I need to learn more about kids. Thank god you're here!" Ai grinned at me and I put my thumbs up.

After five minutes we got everything back to normal. We were heading somewhere south.

"Hey, so where are we going exactly?" I asked confused, the Akatsuki hadn't told us where we heading yet and when Ai and I asked earlier, they just said they'll tell us later.

Sasori sighed.

"We're going to the Akatsuki base so Pein and Konan can meet Kiki,"

"WHAT? YOU GUYS NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! KIKI IS NOT MEETING ANYMORE AKATSUKI AND DEFINATLY NOT THE LEADER!" Ai screamed, grabbing Kiki and standing up.

Uh oh, standing up while flying on Fluffy is quite hard and Ai did it way too quickly.

"Ugh, help me up," Ai said in annoyance. We helped her up and Deidara stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ai, calm down. All we need is for Pein and Konan to check her out and then maybe we might be able to know more about her," Itachi explained.

"But-" Ai protested but was cut off by me.

"Ai, it might help! And besides, I think it might help you get rid of us faster," I smiled. It was what Ai wanted right? They all change and she gets Kiki back and they get lost, right?

Ai sighed. She sounded a bit sad.

"Fine, but only for a few days!" With that she laid down in the corner which was further from us. _I really want to know what's up!_

* * *

**Akatsuki's POV:**

We were nearly at the base. We had already informed Pein that we were arriving.

The base was a underground base and was underneath a forest. Pein said they would meet at the Waterfall of Peace. Why it called that is beyond them.

Fluffy landed next to the waterfall and they waited.

"Is this Pein going to come any time this week?" Ai asked annoyed. And as if on cue, two people with Akatsuki coats walked into view.

"Nice to me you too, Ai-san. I am Pein and this is Konan," Pein said, then looked at Rena and Kiki.

"Pein, this is Kiki, the brat and this is Rena. She's helping us change back, hm," Deidara said introducing the two. Kiki was amused as she walked up to the newcomers.

Konan picked her up and looked at her. Then, to every one's surprise Konan cued at her.

Kiki giggled as she earned a new friend.

"Konan, what is she like?" Pein asked as Konan smiled at Kiki.

"She's nothing like a brat, but definitely not human," Konan answered.

"Wait a blooming sec, what do you mean _not human_?" Hidan whined, as confused as a chicken.

"Hidan, when I say she's not human that means she's something that's not a human. Understand?" Konan explained sarcastically.

"Then what is she?" Rena asked curiously.

"Well, we just met her. We don't know but I have a question. Does she talk?" Konan asked Rena.

"Not as far as I know. She laughs, giggles, cries, screams, you name it but she never utters a word," Rena replied then looking at Ai.

"Not once has she spoken a word," Ai said while sighing.

"Well, then lets head to the base, then," Pein said as he started to walk away with Konan following him, still holding Kiki.

**In the base . . .**

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Calm the hell down, hm!" Deidara yelled as Ai walked up and down the room.

"Ai, it's not as if they're going to cut her up. Be glad it's Pein and Konan and not Hidan," Itachi said as he tried to calm down Ai, while earning a glare from Hidan.

"Tobi is home! Tobi is home! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi sang as he danced around the room.

"Is it always like this?" Rena whispered to Deidara.

"Unfortunately, the only time we're serious really is if we're in a hard battle, hm," Deidara whispered back.

Rena giggled as Tobi accidently danced into the wall.

Finally the door opened and Konan came out carrying Kiki, of course. Ai looked up anxiously.

"We have no freaking idea where her power generates. It could come from her heart, her feelings or maybe people."

The Akatsuki looked at her weirdly.

"What you mean people?" Ai asked, confused.

"Well, it's really unlikely but maybe her power generates from the people around her. If you're weak, she'll be weak and if she's surrounded by strong people, she'll be strong. But Ai, you have taken care of her her entire life! You have to know something!" Konan exclaimed looking at Ai.

"Ahem, if you don't mind me butting in but there are some things about Kiki that has to stay between me and Ai," Fuki said walking next to Ai.

"And why is that?" Pein asked as he walked into the room.

"It is confidential. Now, may we please get Kiki back? I am not very comfortable in here," Fuki said trying to stay polite.

"But guys, we can't leave yet, hm!" Deidara said desperately.

"But what are we going to do here? You can't find out where her power generates from so what's the point of staying?" Ai snapped at them.

"There are loads more ways to try and see where it generates from, just give us a few days. A week at least," Pein said trying to convince Ai.

"Fine, but no more than a week! Could I please get somewhere to sleep?" with that Ai and Fuki left to get some sleep.

"The rest of you go get some sleep and we'll continue our tests on Kiki," the gang nodded and walked away.

Kiki looked at them confused.

**Kiki's POV:**

_YYYYYYYYAAAAWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

"She must be tired, it has been already 3 hours but we haven't gotten anything," The pretty lady with blue hair said.

"Maybe we should ask Ai if we can get some of her blood. It would be easier besides her x-ray is perfectly normal," the man with shiny things on his face said.

_Hmph, I'm bored! Where's people that steal ice-cream?_

"We could also try this, what do you think?"

"No, we already did that. Maybe we should try out this instead,"

_Hello? Hello? Me want crazy people! Listen to me, please! Pretty lady? Shiny-face? LISTEN TO ME!_

_Pretty white light came again. Flowers, sweet stuff, puppet, pretty white haired lady. Wha- don't leave!_

"What the fuck happened, hm?"

_BOMBO!_

"Holy crap! Pein, Konan, are you okay?" Sharky yelled.

"Yeah just a biTTAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pretty lady screamed.

_Funny people's mouths dropped to the ground._

**Akatsuki's POV:**

We stared as Kiki giggled and Pein and Konan stared at each other.

"H-how, what did we do?" Konan asked looking at Ai now. She slapped her forehead.

"IS THIS WORLD INFESTED WITH MORONS AND IDIOTS?" She yelled, pissed off.

"Ai, please, please don't tell me that they did, you know what, hm?" Deidara asked going on his knees.

"Well, this is your lucky day because your leader and his girlfriend is now one of you guys!" Ai hissed before grabbing Kiki and stomping off.

The Akatsuki glared at Pein and Konan.

"Ya just had to piss her off more, huh?" Hidan said, annoyed. The Akatsuki all left the two except for Sasori.

"Welcome to the gang guys. We hope you have a pleasant trip," with that Pein and Konan were left there standing, dumbfounded.

"I hate kids!" Pein muttered. Konan groaned.

**Ai's POV:**

I cannot believe this! 2 more, 2 more freaking idiots to kill! And I though it couldn't get any more worse. Wow, how wrong was I!

"Ai, calm down!" Fuki gasped as she saw me walking up and down the room, throwing my hands in the air.

"How can you tell me to calm down? This is stupid, horrible, catastrophe! THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled, frustrated.

Fuki covered her ears with her paws.

There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?"

Sasori walked in calmly.

"I wanted to ask if you knew why Konan and Pein switched?" Sasori asked.

"No, I do not! Now please leave, I'll be down in a few hours until then . . . get those two sorted," I commanded. Sasori left and jumped onto the bed. Dozing off immediately, I didn't even notice the chaos down stairs.

**Sasori's POV:**

I leave a group of people who aren't in their own body for two freaking minutes and _this _happens.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SENT US ON THAT MISSION!"

"TOBI SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN KIKI'S ICE-CREAM!"  
"Tobi was hungry. Is Tobi still a good boy?"

"NO!" The Akatsuki all yelled at him. I glared at them.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled.

"We were just discussing whose fault it was that we are in this stupid state, hm," Deidara explained trying to calm down.

"It's nobody's faul-"

"SAYS YOU, (HM)" Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara yelled. Then the arguing/yelling continued. I growled in annoyance.

"S.H.U.T T.H.E H.E.L.L. U.P!" I growled fiercely.

I turned to Konan and Pein.

"You two are the fucking leaders, deal with this! For now we have to wait for Ai to calm down. While we are, you guys are to shut yourselves up and keep yourselves busy," I glared at everyone.

With that I left the room.

**Itachi's POV:**

**Whoa, that was intense! Do you think Sasuke-kun would be frightened?**

_I thought you left me! And I was just getting comfortable without hearing your annoying voice!_

**You know, you're technically calling yourself annoying.**

_I don't bloody care, just shut up!_

**Not until you answer my question! Do you think Sasuke-kun would be frightened?**

_No, he'll probably just think that I hang out with some mental people. There, I answered your question, now shut up!_

**Nope, I don't feel like it!**

_*inwardly groans* Remind me to ask Zetsu how he lives like this!_

**You know that's getting a bit old. Won't you just accept me?**

_Absolutely not._

**One day, you'll thank me for being here, one day!**

_That day will be declared Dooms Day._

**You just wait!**

**Akatsuki's POV:**

Ai walked into the room drowsily, carrying Kiki and Fuki following behind.

We all looked at her.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ai asked us.

"What do you mean, what do we do? That's what you're supposed to tell us, hm!"

"Yes, but this was completely unexpected!" Ai said back. The gang groaned.

"Ok, are you two joining us?" AI asked.

"We don't have any other choice."

"Great. Fuki, can you tell us Kiki's need?" Fuki nodded then closed her eyes.

"Well, she wants to . . . to, err, I have no idea!" Fuki said opening her eyes again.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're supposed to know, hm!"

"Yeah, but . . . ooh! I get it now, she wants to draw!"

The Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"And she'll probably want someone to recognise what she's drawing! Yup, I'm a genius!" Fuki said happily.

So the Akatsuki all got paper and started drawing. Ahem, if you can call it drawing.

Deidara ripped his piece of paper, claiming that he was trying to see if it would be the same as clay. Ooh, don't we all know that answer.

Hidan, instead of drawing was putting it into a type of sign and saying that it will now worship Jashin.

Kakuzu, trying to make it into fake money. Kisame . . . well Kisame kind of kept on throwing it into his fish tank.

Itachi, well he was kind of, err, what you call very colourful. He, Zetsu, Pein and Konan kind of started a paint fight.

Tobi . . . you know what, I think I'll leave him.

"Hey, guys! I think Kiki's finished!" Rena yelled as she looked at Kiki's drawing.

The Akatsuki crowded around Kiki. And on the picture was a lady with long white hair and was wearing some sort of dress. Her eyes were the colours of the rainbow. It wasn't the best drawing but it would do.

"Okay guys, try and copy the picture!" Rena yelled happily as she looked at Kiki's picture.

Well, the groups pictures were . . . decent but Kiki just ended up being grumpy when she didn't see what she wanted.

"Ugh, this is impossible! We've been at this for hours, hm!"

"Fuki?" Ai asked calmly.

"Ok, we need exactly what she wants. But how about we try and figure out who it is first," Fuki answered anxiously.

The Akatsuki gathered around Kiki again.

"Right, so err, who is she, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at everyone. Konan glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I was only asking, hm," Deidara said, annoyed.

"Well, err, maybe it's an old friend?" Rena suggested.

"Nah, Kiki hasn't really socialised with people except for us," Ai said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then maybe it's just part of her imagination? Someone she made up," Hidan said and as if getting his answer, Kiki yawned.

"Okay, there is no way we're going to get this! For all we know it could be someone from her family, hm!" Deidara yelled in annoyance.

Kiki giggled and they stared at her.

"Hey, I just had a brilliant idea! Maybe it's someone from her family, hm!" Deidara yelled.

The Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"Genius Deidara, absolutely genius! One thing, who's from her family?" Konan asked sarcastically.

Deidara sat down quickly.

"We may have a slight problem. Who from her family, hm?" Deidara repeated.

Konan slapped her forehead.

"Could be her sister," Rena suggested again, although this time Kiki whined.

"Maybe her mother," Itachi suggested. Everyone looked at him, including Kiki.

Fuki flinched.

"Um, guys? Kiki's need changed," she said anxiously.

"What, so it's her mom? Why didn't we change?" Hidan asked, annoyed.

"This is part two. You have to take her to a place where Kiki was last with her or where she can contact her."

"And that's where, hm?" They looked at Ai.

"I don't know! I first started taking care of her when I found her in Suna's Beach!" Ai exclaimed.

"Suna has a beach?" Zetsu asked for everyone.

"Yeah at the end of the dessert, there's this beautiful beach. I first met Kiki there."

"Was she abandoned or something?" Kakuzu asked, looking away from a coin he found on the ground.

"Not quite but in any case, we'll have to try Suna. So everyone get packed!"

The Akatsuki sighed. This day just can't get any worse!

* * *

**Author's chat:**

**Kitty-chan: So how was it? Hope you liked Kiki's POV lol, I had real fun writing that part ;) Ooh, Konan and Pein! Bet you never saw that coming!**

**Konan: No we didn't! Why are we even being brought into the story!**

**Kitty-chan: 0.0 I'm not quite sure but I needed to make this chappy good so I added you two. But hey, I love this story! I'll put a lot of whacky, crazy, mental stuff in it!**

**Fuki: RxR plz! ¬.^ **

**Kitty-chan: Oh and if you guys are interested, me and my sister have been working on this story called 'Love, pretend and one girl?' check it out if you want to! The story is posted on gaarasgirl389's account ^^**

**Summary: Twin girls decide to play a prank on their new school, but what happens when they get more then they have bargained for when one meets bad boy Sasori and the other his cousin Gaara?**

**Right RxR ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Oh and if you have any ideas for this story please suggest them to me since I'm getting writers block. A LOT. :D  
**


End file.
